The present invention relates to a vehicle seat with a backrest which is arranged on a seat part pivotably and/or rotatably by means of an adjusting mechanism.
Vehicle seats of this type are sufficiently known from the prior art and have a seat part and a backrest. The backrest is provided on the vehicle seat pivotably and/or rotatably by means of an adjusting mechanism. This adjusting mechanism often constitutes a risk of injury.
The object of the present invention was, therefore, to make available a vehicle seat which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved by means of a vehicle seat with a backrest which is arranged on a seat part pivotably and/or rotatably by means of an adjusting mechanism, this adjusting mechanism being covered by a covering, and the covering being provided in two parts, a first part being manufactured from comparatively hard plastic material and a second part being manufactured from comparatively soft plastic material.